moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Syf'Aer Sethyrwind, the Star's Fury
"The balance has been disrupted. The world's natural order is amiss. So the stars have made us. Vessels like me to carry out their will. I am their fury. Their wrath, that will sear all darkness. Spare none. A single star houses enough energy to cripple and entire world. You face the fury of all of them for your sins..." -Syf'Aer to members of the Burning Legion. Description From the beginning of time, almost, Syf'Aer has had contact with physical training. As such his body is sculpted in a more fine tuned manner than most others. Seen bare this warrior boasts a nearly hourglass-like shape from his large chest, taught abdomen, and large thighs. Added with his height it is no surprise, as this built is not uncommon among night elven men. His body has adapted to continuous use over the years in many rigorous forms. Fighting, climbing, running, lifting heavy, all come to a rounded package. Uniformly tone his muscles coil around his bones like blood thirsty serpents. Each one of them looking to be made of some next generation liquid metal beneath the smooth veil of his skin. It doesn't look quite natural. Ironically this is brought about by Syf'Aer's beliefs in personal training. His beliefs have guided him to continuously improve his body, beyond the points of which most people thought would be the pinnacle of physicality. Syf'Aer continues to increase the demand that he can place on his body. Following these strides for nearly ten thousand years, blessed with unique genetics from his mother and father, Syf'Aer has reached a point where he can dent elementium with his bare hands and suffer no damage to his skeletal structure. It is not unheard of for him to hurl around an arsenal of weapons with weights in the multiple hundreds of pounds the way a normal man swings a small twig freely in the air. His Eyes are unique entirely to him. Under normal conditions they look very much like the average gold of some kaldorei. When under the influence of his Wrath state his eyes look far different. The edges are a bit dimmer, while the middle is brighter and shaped like a still captured and ever burning flame, holding the shape of fiery flower petals. Despite his age, Syf’Aer is very young looking. He doesn’t look a day over four hundred. Leading to the rise of suspicion about whether or not he actually ages. History Syf'Aer had been originally planned to be a druid by his mother and father.. However it was quickly established that he lacked any kind of bond to the Druidic way. Desperate to raise a proper kaldorei, his parents quickly to turned to archery. Syf'Aer can shoot a bow just fine, but when lined up against the other archers his skills pale in comparison. Despite his training things just took too long to properly adapt. He was nearing the age of adulthood quickly and his skills with the bow were left further in the dust with each rising moon. So with great consideration pressured by fear for their son's ability to protect himself in times of great strife, his parents even turned to the arcane, only to find themselves back at square one. Nothing stuck. Ultimately, from Druidic to arcane, and even the divine blessings of Elune. Finally his mother turned to his father and requested that he train Syf'Aer in his unorthodox manner. A training that would be surefire to make Syf'Aer an able being at any cost, even his life. Reluctantly his father agreed. The first tests were simple. Walk outside, look at the available tools, and pick use whatever means he saw fit to attack a target dummy. Syf’Aer had first reached out, despite all his training prior, for a mace. And that was the first cue to his father that Syf’Aer were perhaps destined to be a fighter of more conventional means. His father watched with a curious eye in the days to come, and begun teaching Syf’Aer more about the mind and body rather than the ebb and flow of mana. Only a couple weeks into his training Syf’Aer had been taken out to the forest, blindfolded, escorted by his father. Once there, he asked his father what the next part of the training was, only to be knocked unconscious. He awoke with no clothes and no weapons, left to fend for himself with no father in sight. In that moment his mind immediately understood. This was the next task to accomplish. Find the way back home. From that moment on Syf’Aer had quickly began to learn the rules of engagement in the forest, what he now calls the jungle. An adaptation of a saying of the “laws of the jungle.” He spent his first thousand years unable to find his parents, despite finding his home. He’d still heard about them but never met them. Fate would be cruel. During these times he had taken on the mindset of how to be a predator. Learning how to grapple with sabers and soon even bears, all while maintaining what his parents taught him about meditation and discipline. He had been taught how to be proper kaldorei, then taught how to fight, then how to climb the food chain. But before all, he were instilled with the way of the Sethyrwind bloodline. A way that were etched in stone. There were no exceptions. And their primary goals are selective breeding to “create only potent offspring”, in their words. Drugs and magic were out of the question. It would remain up to nature and genetics, but within those boundaries every precaution would be taken to give the advantage in a survival scenario. It is not uncommon for Sethyrwinds to kill off their own if they are considered too weak, or to remain abstinent for thousands of years to prevent the spread of their DNA to unworthy hosts. For the rest of his life, Syf’Aer went on searching for his parents while carrying out his self made goals. Following the call of the stars to protect the kaldorei, their culture, and their planet. He would go on to fight the Burning Legion for thousands of years before ever meeting the humans of Azeroth. By the time he met them he had already taken the role of acting as a one man squadron of special forces, often sent to do the impossible. Suicide missions, yet to everyone’s surprise he always came back after each mission. The humans that first met him were awe stricken. Thinking the kaldorei warriors must all be like him, they had fabricated the idea that the kaldorei were like gods. Soon they would learn that only some kaldorei were at such a level. And soon, Syf’Aer would become a rumor amongst soldiers at the taverns. Most rumors refer to Syf’Aer as The Sunderer, or the Stars’ Fury. Genetics Syf’Aer’s heritage stems from a line of powerful individuals due to selective breeding. His mother and father, as per code of the Sethyrwind family, were no different. His mother an expert marksman and well respected sentinel, and his father a savagekin druid. Syf’Aer inherits more from his father than his mother, as shown in his inability to adapt quick archery skills like her, and his unusual strength and stamina. His father often spent his time outside of his elven form, purely because switching to it took tremendous effort and focus. When he met Syf’Aer’s mother, this began to require more time spent in his original form, or his birth form. Still, the compulsive aggression and wild beastial strength were thick in his father’s veins. Syf’Aer inherits this aggression, holding grudges for an eternity against those whom have committed sin in his eyes. As well, when Syf’Aer feels the need to call upon his strength, he is able to draw upon latent pathways in his muscular and nervous systems, which enable his unreal levels of strength and stamina. His Wrath state is also a byproduct of his genes. Inheriting remnants of his father’s feral rage and power. Syf’Aer is almost able to start the process of transformation that leads into cat form, but never keep it beyond the most miniscule of progressive stages. Being that Syf’Aer is left in his elven body, the one that he has trained over the years, and start the process internally; fueled by his rage he has created a unique position for himself where his body can be physically empowered for long periods of time. As well, all this allows for his body to greatly surpass the ordinary limits of a physical body of that size quite easily. The prolonged exposure to this form leaves Syf’Aer with an increasing desire to unleash his aggression, and go berserk to let out the steam. Later down the line Syf’Aer crossed paths with an earth spirit known as Rawk Earthmover. After defeating the spirit in battle, it had decided to inhabit Syf’Aer’s armor via a rune in his chest plate. This gave it the ability to augment Syf’Aer by nearly two fold whenever the spirit saw fit, as well as allowing the spirit to follow him around on his adventures and generally haunt the armor. Rawk is able to command the elements of earth and air, and does so when he can to help Syf’Aer stay alive. Syf’Aer has no control over these abilities, and often time they tax his stamina upon use. At a later date, Syf’Aer was presented with the opportunity to bind Rawk to his physical body. After great consideration he agreed to do this under one condition. Rawk surrenders authority to him entirely. And they begin to exist more as a single being than as two separate entities. Rawk is now able to follow Syf’Aer no matter what armor Syf’Aer uses, but Syf’Aer still does not have, nor want, control over Rawk’s abilities. During the war against the shades shortly after Rawk’s defeat, he began to notice Syf’Aer’s manifesting rage like an enormous red shadow within the warrior, and it alarmed him. Syf’Aer doesn’t like to talk about it, believing it to be signs of lack of discipline. Despite knowing that eventually, that rage will need to come out no matter what. Wrath Due to both his genetics and his firm beliefs that he is the prodigy vessel of the stars, Syf'Aer has managed to stir up a strange adrenaline from his continued strain on his body. As he often demands it to do things a body should not be able to, his rage and adrenaline have caused the growth of unique pathways within his nervous system. As well his muscle tissue has begun to change at a molecular level. The result is the state of being known as Wrath. During Wrath, Syf'Aer's skin visibly thickens, steeling itself against damage more so than that of normal skin; his teeth become larger slightly, particularly his fangs; and his muscle mass increases, though size does not; hair grows more coarse. This is an easy change to spot visibly. Even to those who would not have previously seen Syf'Aer could easily find his physical traits to be suspicious. It is during Wrath that Syf'Aer also gains the ability to command enhanced strength, stamina, and increased aggression, above his normal levels. Furthermore it is only during Wrath that he has access to blazing orange-outlined blades that sear through most minerals like butter. His enchanted armor is known to react to Wrath, though it's science is not currently known. One of the most visible cues of Wrath is Syf’Aer’s significantly swelled state, looking very much like a man who just walked out of a two hour weight lifting session, and his fiery eyes. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Night Elf